Watching you Walk Away
by deadxparrot
Summary: Due to a simple misunderstanding, Mimi and Roger wind up in a huge fight. Can their relationship be salvaged, or will other unexpected an unforseen events tear them apart for good? Rated because it's Rent.
1. Anger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the title (sigh)… If I owned Rent, I wouldn't be writing these Fanfics, I would be doing someting else, Like writing the sequal!!**

"You know what?!? I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you! In fact, I'll get out of your way! So long!" screamed Mimi as the slammed the door in Roger's face. She turned around and ran off, ignoring Roger's shouts behind her. She almost turned around as she heard the desperation in his voice, but she continued onward, away from the loft. Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked furiously, willing herself to not cry, and the flow ebbed. She would not cry, she would not cry.

_Flashback_

_Mimi glanced at the clock as she hung out at the loft, waiting for Roger to return from band practice. He had been gone for a total of 4 hours, and Mimi was a bit worried. He was never gone this long. She didn't know what to make of it._

_"He's been gone for over an hour," came the voice of Adam, another band member, through the phone._

_"Do you have any idea where he went?" asked Mimi, growing more panicked._

_"No, I don't. He did talk to someone on the phone near the end of practice, and he darted out as if to meet that someone, whoever it was, after practice," said Adam as he tried to recall the events. _

_"Do you have any idea who?"_

_"Nope, sorry. Hey, I'll keep out an eye for him, and let you know if I see or hear from him or anything, ok?"_

_"Thanks. I've got to go. Bye."_

_"Bye. Oh, and let me know if you find him."_

_"I'll to that." With that, they hung up. Mimi had no answers, just more questions. Who was this person? Why didn't he call? What has he been doing for an hour?_

_Mimi went out and sat on the ladder of the fire escape to think. That's when she saw it, a sight that chilled her to the bones, even though it was almost June. Roger and another woman were walking down the street, hand in hand and laughing about something. Mimi watched them, mortified, until something happened that forced her to turn away. Roger bent down and kissed the blond he was with on the cheek. Mimi turned and darted back into the loft heartbroken and unable to stand what she was seeing any longer._

_End Flashback_

Mimi didn't stop running until she made it to the apartment belonging to Collins and Angel. She entered without knocking and found Angel and Collins sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Mimi! Oh, Meems, what's wrong?" Angel asked as she saw the upset look on Mimi's face.

"Roger…" was all she could say before she burst into tears, too upset to say any more. Angel and Collins both came over and gave Mimi a hug, and helped her to the couch. From there she told them the story between sobs.

"It all started (sniff)… a-at the loft. H-He was (sob)… late f-from practice… and I-I looked (gulp)… out-outside… and-and (sniff, sob)… he w-was outside w-with (gasp, wheeze)… a-another girl." Angel pulled Mimi closer and let out a small 'ohmygosh', while Collins just sat there, shocked.

"S-so when h-he (wheeze)… got b-back (sniff)… w-we wound (sob)… up in th-this b-big fight… and-and (gasp)… I l-left and… came here." Mimi finished her tale and started sobbing again, while Angel did her best to comfort her. Collins looked as if he was about to go and give Roger a piece of his mind and a piece of his fist.

"Oh, Meems, I'm so sorry. Do you want to stay with us?" asked Angel.

"C-Could I?"

"Of course. You can stay in the guest bedroom," said Collins.

"T-Thanks. I sh-should go back to g-get my stuff."

"Maybe you should wait awhile."

"G-Good idea (sniff)."

(Break)

Roger couldn't believe what had just happened. He fell back onto the couch, still trying to process what had happened in those past few moments. Mimi was gone. He wanted to change that more than anything, but it was pure fact. He understood why she was upset, but she didn't give him time to explain. It wasn't what she thought it was. She would understand if she would only listen. He just didn't have time to explain.

(Break)

Mark came back from filming to find the loft deserted. He was unsure what to make of the state of things until he found a note on the table.

Mark,

Don't worry; I just went on a walk. I needed to clear my head and figure out what to do next. Mimi is convinced that I was cheating on her when I wasn't. We wound up in this huge fight and she stormed off. I'm not sure when I'll be back. Roger

Mark read and reread the note, dumbfounded. Roger and Mimi were so close; it would take something serious to separate them. This was obviously serious enough. He knew what was sure to come, and even though the note said not to, he worried. Roger was sure to not take this well, and neither was Mimi. She would likely want to forgive him, but be too stubborn to listen. He only hoped that this conflict would end like all the others had.

(Break)

It had been a few hours now. Mimi hoped that Roger had gone and taken a walk or something to calm his nerves. Then she could get her stuff without having to face him again. She went out of the building and found the fire escape that went past the bedroom that she and Roger had shared. She sprung upward and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder, pulled herself upward, and climbed. When she made it to their floor, she pushed open the window and crept inside.

(Break)

Mark was diligently working on editing his footage when he though he heard something. He dismissed the noise at first, but when it wouldn't go away he went to investigate. He followed the noise to Roger's bedroom.

"Mimi, what the heck are you doing here? Roger's so upset with you!" shouted Mark as he found Mimi, packing up her belongings.

"I have the right to pack up before I move, do I not?" she asked.

"You're moving?" asked Mark.

"Duh. Roger doesn't love me, and I wouldn't want to keep him from his new lover. I'm helping him by doing this," she said as she continued packing.

"What are you talking about, Mimi? Roger loves you. Why the heck would he have a new lover?"

"If he loves me so much, than why was he with another girl earlier today?" asked Mimi as she put the last of her stuff in the bag.

"Mimi, that wasn't-"

"Well, I'm off. Bye," she said before she turned and climbed out the window, leaving Mark alone with his camera and an unfinished thought.

**Well, what did you think? This isn't the end (duh) but It won't be, like, 20 chapters long or whatever. Please tell me what you think. First 5 reviewers ger virtual candy!**


	2. What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer: If Rent was mine, I'd be doing something other than fanfiction at the moment. If the song later in this fic was mine, I'd be on tour, not here at home, sitting at the computer, writing fan fics. Oh, and this is during Rent or post Rent, take your pick. I'm not sure if the technology that they use existed during Rent, so we'll just pretend. That or say it's post Rent. In that case, Angel was reincarnated and the Bohos are going on as if nothing ever happened at all. So there. On with the story...**

Mimi awoke, confused, until she remembered that she was at Angel's and Collins's place. The sadness didn't return until she remembered why she was there, and the events of the previous day. As she looked out the window, she wondered what Roger was up to. Probably making out with his girlfriend right now, thought Mimi as she fell back into bed, not wanting to face another day quite yet.

_(Break)_

Roger glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 1 in the afternoon, and he was still tired. He had been up pretty late, but it was only to try to figure out a way to get Mimi to listen to him. It had taken him until 3 in the morning, but he had found a way that he was fairly confident would work. All he had to do was deliver it, and everything should work out fine…

_(Break)_

Mimi finally dragged herself out of bed, still not wanting to face the day. However, she had to go to work at the Catscratch in a few hours, and she needed the money. As she wandered around the apartment lazily, unsure of what to do, she wondered why it was so quiet. She soon found a note on the table the answered her question.

Mimi,

Collins is teaching, and Angel is out drumming. Feel free to make yourself at home. See you later today. Angel Collins

_In that case,_ thought Mimi, _I'll get myself something to eat._ As she raided the fridge, she thought she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it, candy bar in hand, but no one was there when she opened the door. _I'm not that slow to get the door, am I?_ Mimi almost shut the door when she saw something lying on the welcome mat. She bent down and picked up the object, a CD, and examined it, trying to fond out who left it. It was a burnt CD, so there were no markings on it. There was, however, a post-it note on the cover, which read: _Mimi, listen to track 1, but pretend that I'm the singer. _Miminoticed that it was Roger's handwriting, and almost threw it back into the hall. Almost.

Mimi put the CD into Angel's CD player and started the first song. The first thing that she noticed was the fact that it was a country song. _Wow, Roger singing country. That would be a shock, _thought Mimi with a grin on her face.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Mimi grinned as the picture of Roger singing country stuck in her head. She, however, wasn't sure that she believed what the song was saying. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Wow, I did cut him off back there_, thought Mimi. _He can't be taking this well. _She began to regret her actions, but forced herself to forget regret. She wanted to be right, and she didn't want to have to face him again.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_No, he doesn't miss me,_ thought Mimi, trying to convince herself that what she thought was true. _He has is other girl now; he doesn't miss me_. No matter how hard she tried to prevent it, though, a lump was forming in the back of her throat and her eyes were starting to water.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

Mimi was in tears by this point. She saw how much of a retard she had been, and how much she was hurting Roger. She wanted to take it back, but she didn't know how. She didn't know how he would react. Not only that, butt she still didn't know who that girl was.

Mimi cried hard after that, so angry with herself for the way she had been acting. She had just been so angry. She went over to the phone to call Roger and try to make amends, but it rang before she could get to it. She sat and listened to it ring, and waited for the message to start.

"Hi, Angel, Collins, Mimi, it's Mark. Somebody pick up please…" Mimi heard the desperation in his voice, and grew worried.

"Hello?" she answered timidly.

"Mimi, thank God you picked up!"

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" asked Mimi.

"No, everything is not ok."

"What's up?"

"It's Roger…"

**Muwahahahahaha! I'm so evil. Oh, the song was What Hurts The Most, by Rascal Flatts. Ok, it's review time. Just push the little Go button and tell me what you thing. Go on, do it. Stop reading this and do it! Now! Grrrrrrrr...**


	3. Accidental Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: Why bother saying it?**

"What's wrong with Roger?" asked Mimi, growing more upset with each passing second.

"I'm not even sure, but he's at the hospital." Mimi snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT SURE?"

"I wasn't there, and I didn't know about anything until Mo an Jo called me saying he was in the hospital and asking me to call you guys."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

With that, both parties hung up. Mimi scrawled out a note for Collins and Angel explaining where she was, and what she knew of the situation. She than got ready for the day in record time and was out the door as fast as she possibly could go.

"Ok, somebody tell me what the heck is going on!" shouted Mimi as she burst into the hospital waiting room.

"I thought you hated Roger," observed Maureen when she saw that Mimi had been crying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ROGER?" screamed Mimi, which got her an evil glare from the receptionist at the desk.

"I'll explain," said Maureen. "I was the one there when it happened. It all started when…"

_Flashback_

_Maureen was starting to get uncomfortable sitting in the tree. Yes, she was in a tree. (A/N: you know, those trees that the plant along the road in some big cities? We're just pretending that they did that by the loft, and it was big enough to hold a person) She and Joanne were playing hide and go seek, and Joanne was it._

_Maureen was contemplating the meaning of life and various other things, such as why the Life doesn't have real meat in the meatballs, when she heard a clatter on the fire escape above her. She looked up and saw somebody falling. The person had apparently been on the fire escape and tripped or something. Maureen watched in horror as the person fell 5 stories and landed in the tree next to her. It was Roger._

_"Roger? Roger, wake up!" shouted Maureen as she slapped his face, for he was unconscious. Suddenly, the branch Roger was on broke with a tremendous cracking sound, and Roger fell another 10 feet and hit the concrete below. Hard. Joanne had come around the corner just in time to watch Maureen jump out of the tree to help Roger._

_"OH MY GOD, JOANNE! CALL 911!" shouted Maureen as she jumped out of the tree. Joanne did just that, and moments later, an ambulance came to pick them up, and the trio headed to the hospital._

_End Flashback_

"Oh my gosh," was all Mimi could say. "You don't think…"

"No, that's not the Roger we know," said Maureen, cutting off Mimi, for she knew what she thought would happen.

Mimi couldn't help but wonder. She staggered over to a chair and sat down next to a woman she didn't know. She seemed as if she had gotten ready for the day in 5 minutes, for her clothes and hair were a mess. Like Mimi, she was very upset about something, for she was crying into her hands, so that you couldn't see her face. She turned away to rummage through her purse for something, and Mimi heard her say "Where'd my damn tissues go?" under her breath.

"Um, I have some tissues if you want," offered Mimi. She didn't even know why she said that, but the young woman turned around and gave her a small, grateful, smile.

"Thanks," she said as Mimi handed her one. "I'm Bethany." It wasn't until then that Mimi knew who she was talking to. It was the girl that she had seen with Roger the day before.

"Hi, I'm Mimi," said Mimi, trying her hardest to not say something incredibly rude.

"That's a pretty name," she said, attempting a small grin. It was obvious that it was fake, and it seemed as though she was mad at Mimi for some reason, though Mimi didn't know of. _How could she,_ thought Bethany, angry with Mimi. _She has no idea what she did, how much damage she has done. _

"Bethany Davis, could you come here for a minute?" asked a doctor as he entered the room. Bethany got up and Mimi just watched, shocked, as she and the doctor conversed. _I am such a retard, _thought Mimi as she watched Bethany_. I should have listened. No wonder she seems to hate me._

"The doctor believes that Roger's accident was unintentional," said Bethany to the rest of the gang as the doctor walked away. Apparently, she had already met the rest of the gang.

"What makes the doctor think that?" asked Joanne.

"Through testing, they determined that he was drunk at the time of the accident." While the others were made happier by that, for Roger wasn't suicidal, Mimi didn't feel any better. Roger only got drunk during the day if he was really upset. She was to blame for his accident.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ROGER?" shouted Angel as she barged into the waiting room, followed by an equally frantic Collins. Maureen told the story again and gave them the news that they had just been given, which had them slightly less worried. Roger was still unconscious, after all.

_Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch Ouch_

The gang had been waiting in the waiting room for over an hour, hoping that Roger would wake up. Bethany was in Roger's room, but had insisted that no one else be allowed in yet. The others had just figured that she wanted some alone time with Roger, but Mimi was convinced that Bethany hated her, and wanted her to stay away from Roger so that she couldn't do any more damage.

"I'm bored," announced Maureen as she looked at the clock.

"Surprise, surprise," said Joanne sarcastically as she looked up from the magazine she was looking at. She and the rest of the gang were hanging around the waiting room, and Maureen was the first to say what was going through everybody's minds. Bethany suddenly appeared in the hall, and when Mimi noticed her, she announced that she would be back shortly, and went to the restroom.

"Roger's up, and he wants to see you," said Bethany as she walked into the waiting room.

"OOO YAY!!!" exclaimed Maureen as she flew out of her chair and darted down the hall. She then stopped and turned back, confused. "Um, which room is his?"

"The fifth on the left is Roger's," said Bethany, and Maureen ran into the room, followed by the rest of the gang, except Mimi, who was still hiding in the bathroom.

"Roger, your up!" squealed Angel as she entered the room.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said Mark as he entered, camera in tow.

"Hey guys! What exactly happened? Last that I remember, I was on the fire escape," said Roger, still a bit dazed.

"You fell and landed in the tree that I was hiding in," said Maureen.

"Why were you in the tree?" asked Roger, confused.

"Joanne and I were playing hide and go seek," said Maureen in a matter-of-fact tone. Roger looked at Joanne obviously confused to say the least.

"Not my idea," was all Joanne had to say.

"I'm just glad that you're ok," said Collins.

"Thanks. You guys are the best," said Roger as he scanned the room, though he looked a bit confused. "Where's Mimi?"

_thud ouch thud ouch thud ouch thud ouch thud ouch thud_

Bethany waited outside the room, letting Roger have some alone time with his friends. She looked down the hall, and noticed that Mimi was coming down the hall, so she went down to meet her.

"Mimi," said Bethany. "Roger wanted me to tell you that he doesn't want to see you."

"W-What?" asked Mimi, confused.

"He doesn't want to see you. It's as simple as that."

"Why?"

"Because the sight of you makes him cringe. You hurt him. He's not likely to forget what you did to him anytime soon."

"Ok, I'll just wait outside," said Mimi as she turned to go back to the waiting room. Bethany proceeded to walk back into the room.

"Beth, where's Mimi?" asked Roger as Bethany walked into the room.

"When I asked her if she wanted to come in, she said that she would rather wait outside. I guess she's still upset. She's so stubborn," said Bethany.

"Did you tell her that I had hoped to talk to her?"

"I did, and she wouldn't have any of it. She's convinced that you hate her, and I don't blame her, really. That was some fight you had and you seemed pretty angry." Roger slumped back into his bed confused. None of it made sense, and he had wanted to ask her something, too…

**There ya go, I hope you're happy. Tell me what you thought. Got any writing tips? I'm open to suggestions. Just tell me in my review (hint, hint).**


	4. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Disclaimer: If you don't know already, that's your problem, not mine! **

"Roger, it's been so long since we last saw you!" exclaimed Roger's mother as she barged into the hospital room shortly after the others bohos had left, though Bethany was still there. _I wonder why?_ thought Roger, sarcaasticly of course.

"Um, hi mom, dad," said Roger, though he sounded distant, as if his thoughts were far away from the conversation.

"Roger, honey, is something bothering you?" asked his mother. "Of course, beyond the fact that you're in the hospital. I believe that anyone would be bothered by that."

"It's that old girlfriend of his," said his sister. "She dumped him because of a misunderstanding."

"April dumped you?"

"No mom, April's been dead for over a year now, remember?" asked Roger, annoyed. He and his parents didn't get along at all, and even the slightest things got him agitated.

"Oh, that Mimi girl?" asked his dad, saying her name as if it was that of the devil.

"Yah," said Roger as he got that faraway look in his eyes again. His parents could tell that he was upset, though they didn't really understand why.

"I'm sorry dear," said his mother, trying to sound sympathetic, but failing. "Well, it was probably for the best."

"What do you mean 'for the best'?" asked Roger, wondering what his mother would say, and getting angry, for he was sure that what was coming wouldn't be to his liking.

"Well, I don't think that she was the best person for you. I mean, her choice of employment, her background, and simply who she is now aren't what I had hoped for you."

"MOM!"

"I'm sorry dear, but April was more what I had hoped for you. It was such a shame when she died…"

"Mom, need I remind you that she gave me AIDS and then committed suicide in the bathroom!"

"She did have good family and a wonderful personality, though. And her cooking was…"

"MOM!!!" Roger was furious. So mad, in fact, that during the conversation, he had pushed the nurse call button in hopes that the nurse would kick them out.

"You rang?" asked the nurse at the door.

"Yes. I've suddenly grown very tired, and these visitors won't go. Could you escort them out for me?"

"Of course." With that, he and his sister were left alone.

"They drive me nuts…"

"It's ok. They annoy me too," said Bethany, sympathetic.

"How could they say such things? Why did they say such things?"

"They just want to protect you. After all, she is sort of the reason that you're here."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. After you and Mimi got into that fight, you got drunk and fell asleep. When you got up, you drank some more and went out onto the fire escape, where you fell. Had she not dumped you, you wouldn't have gotten drunk or fallen."

"It's not her fault, it's mine. I suck at handling that sort of thing, and I wanted to escape the pain." The 2 just sat there for a moment, until Bethany spoke.

"You amaze me."

"Why is that?" asked Roger.

"You still love her, even though she has hurt you so much and it's obvious that she hates you. I mean, you still want a relationship with her, even though you know that she would hurt you so badly through it."

"Bethany, you know what I've wanted in life. I've told you my goals, my dreams, my ideas. What are you trying to do, sabotage my life or something?"

"I'm just saying that she should not be such an important person in your life! She would break your soul and tear you apart!"

"Your just as bad as mom!"

"I want to help you!"

"Get out!"

"Fine. But when she has wrecked your life, don't look to me for help." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Roger alone to wallow in self-pity.

(Break)

Mimi looked around at her new apartment. It was in the same building as the loft, but it was much smaller, with just enough room for one. She sighed as she unpacked the last box, which contained all of her photos and keepsakes. The photo on top was one of the 7 at the life. In the corner of the group sat Roger and Mimi. She was sitting on his lap and resting her head on Roger's shoulder while he had his arms wrapped around her waist. They both looked so happy in that picture. Mimi tossed it aside, not wanting to remember. Mimi was interrupted from her unpacking by a knock at the door.

"Hi Angel, come on in," said Mimi as she answered the door.

"Hi, I just wanted to see the new place and talk to you a bit." The girls sat down on 2 of the recliners in the small living space, and began to talk.

"I just wondered why you didn't want to see Roger."

"What?"

"It just surprised me, that's all. Maureen said that you seemed really worried when you arrived at the hospital, but later, you didn't want to see him when he woke up. Roger really wanted to talk to you, and he was pretty bummed when you wouldn't talk to him. I think he had hoped to fix your relationship or something like that."

"I wanted to see him. Bethany said that he didn't want to see me. I would have come in if I had known."

"Bethany? She said that she tried to convince you to come in, but you wouldn't have any of it."

"Than she's a liar," said Mimi, growing angrier by the second.

"She always seemed so nice," said Angel. "I never thought that she would be so low as to do something like that." The 2 sat in silence for a moment, and Angel spoke again.

"Do you want to come up to the loft? Everybody else is up there."

"Including Bethany?"

"Oh, yes. If you don't want to see her, I understand…"

"No, I'd like to talk to her," said Mimi, a plan developing in her mind already. And she couldn't wait to make Bethany regret what she had done, and try to take it all back. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold.

(Break)

"Hey Roger, it's time to get you out of here," said Collins as he and Mark came into his hospital room with the release form.

"Thank God," muttered Roger as he pulled himself out of the hospital bed as best he could with a broken leg and a sprained wrist.

"Here, this'll help," said Mark as he handed Roger a pair of crutches and did his best to help him up into a standing position. With that, the trio headed back to the loft, unaware of the show that they were going to get.

(Break)

"Hi guys," said Mimi cheerfully as she entered the loft. She and the others made conversation for a while, that is, until Bethany couldn't help herself any longer.

"Mimi, I don't want to seem rude, but Roger will be coming soon, so you may want to go."

"Why would I want to do that? That's good really. I was hoping to talk to him."

"I doubt he'll talk to you," said Bethany, growing worried, but trying not to show it. She really didn't want everybody mad at her, but she had done it for Roger's own sake…

"Bethany, can I ask you something?" asked Mimi, adopting an innocent look. "How much of what you've told me since you came here is truth?"

"W-What do you mean?" Bethany freaked out. There was no way to hide the truth now. They were on to her, or at least Mimi was. This wasn't going to end well

"You see, I've come across a confusing dilemma, and I wasn't sure if you couldn't help straighten things out. Can you explain to me how Angel thinks that I didn't want to see Roger when in fact, you told me that Roger didn't want to see me?" All eyes were on Bethany as she struggled for an answer.

"W-What?" asked Bethany, unable to defend herself.

Mimi strode over, obviously angry. As she neared Bethany, the door opened, and Roger limped in followed by Mark and Collins. Roger looked up just in time to watch Mimi sock Bethany in the face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" shouted Roger as he watched Joanne and Maureen pull Mimi off of Bethany, who now had a bloody nose and the potential for a black eye.

"Your sister is an evil, lower-than-dirt, boot-licking, LIAR!" screeched Mimi as she tried to break away from the grasps of the two girls.

"What!"

"I'll explain," said Angel as she came over to the boys. "Basically, Bethany told Mimi that you didn't want to see her ever again, and that you said the sight of her made you cringe, while she told you that Mimi never wanted to see you again because she was a stubborn fool. Why? I don't know and I don't think I ever will know."

"I do," said Roger.

"Would you care to share?" asked Mark.

"She, like my mom, doesn't like Mimi. She's my older sister, and her instinct is to protect me from harm. Apparently, she thought Mimi would become a source of harm, so she tried to get her away from me."

"Wow." Collins, Mark, and Angel stood there, still a bit confused, but not nearly as much, but Roger was on a mission.

"Hey Beth," said Roger as he limped towards her, and she looked up. She was holding a tissue to her bloody nose and was developing a black eye. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! You have overstayed your welcome, and if you don't leave soon, you may get another black eye to match the one that Mimi gave you."

"But Roger, I thought…"

"You thought that you could run my life, which is not the case at all. Get out." He gave her the evil eye and gave her a rough shove towards the guest room. "You should start packing." Roger then plopped down on the couch, for his leg was killing him.

(Break)

"Mimi, you need to chill," said Joanne as she tried to get Mimi to relax. They were sitting on Mark's bed, for they had dragged Mimi into his room.

"But she's such a…"

"Relax."

"I can't."

"Try." Mimi groaned and fell back on the bed. She grinned when she heard Roger shouting at Bethany to get out, and warning her that she might get another black eye if she didn't leave. At least they were on the same page.

A few moments later, Mimi opened to door and walked out of Mark's room and into the living space. Bethany wasn't there, and Roger was sitting by himself on the couch.

"Roger, I'm sorry," said Mimi as she gently sat down on the couch next to him. "I should have listened, and it is sort of my fault that you got hurt."

"Don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault that I got hurt. I just suck at handling things like that. But you should have listened, so you get the blame for that," said Roger, grinning mischievously over at Mimi, who proceeded to gently punch him in the arm. The pair snuggled together and watched TV, happy that things were back to normal. (A/N: as normal as they can be after Roger fell about 4 stories onto concrete) It wasn't until at least 10 minutes had passed before Roger broke the silence.

"Mimi, I have a question for you," said Roger as he sat up, forcing Mimi to get up and settle for resting on his shoulder.

"And what might that be?" asked Mimi, looking up at him.

"Mimi Marquez, will you marry me?"

"YES!!"

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it. I hadn't intended for Bethany to become such a big character, but it occurred to me that if my brother's girlfriend had ditched him and caused him to get drunk and fall 4 stories into a tree and then onto concrete, I would be at least a teensy bit mad at her. Wouldn't you? I'm not sure why, but I like the story better this way.**


End file.
